He Had To Do It
by ChelseaTaylor
Summary: What exactly are you waiting for? Humor Romance Sex Love Drama Poetry? This has it all and it all starts when Draco kidnaps Harry. UPDATED!
1. He Had To Do It

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I wish I did but J.K. Rowling deserves all the credit. Shame...

Chapter 1

He had to do it. He knew he had to. Even if he didn't want to, he'd do it. But he wanted to, so that wasn't a problem.

It was perfect. The perfect plan. It had been devised ever since his graduation from Hogwarts, two years ago.

He was a nineteen year old, healthy, intelligent, and evil man. He was a gorgeous man. Everyone thought so, even the boys...

His blonde hair enchanted the eyes, his wet smirk pained the stomach, his demanding body sweated the palms, his high cheekbone goosebumped the arms-you could go on for hours-but his livid, electric, depressed, metallic eyes could kill. Were they blue? Were they gray? You couldn't tell. Perhaps it was in the middle? The color caught between fanaticizing blue and drab gray was Draco Malfoy's eyes. It was his color, and his alone. It described him so perfectly if you just looked.

'Was he blue or gray?' One particular boy had wondered (as he does so much); one particular boy that everyone in the wizarding world knew. This boy-or rather-man couldn't choose between the two, and it drew him even closer than he already dangerously was to Draco. Although this man didn't know it, and maybe never will, but his wonderings about Draco were always in vein. This is because Draco is neither blue nor gray. As I said, he's squished in the middle for the simple reason so everyone would wonder what he was, where he came from, why he was such a pompous prick. Everyone wondered, especially the boy who lived.

Could this boy ever find out? Did he even want to in the beginning? If so, would Draco tell him? If so, would it alter both of their fragile lives? Their lives that were drawn to an alternate perfection, timed to the second, written for the world to see.

This brings us back to the plan. That plan which changes so much. Who would have thought? No one, that's who.

---

"Where is the goddamned house?" He asked himself, apparently annoyed. He had been driving in an old muggle car, a BMW to be exact, for half an hour too long. 'What's the point of cars?' He found himself wondering time and time again while in the muggle world. 'Why cant they just wizen up and walk? It would save our air.'

He wasn't too worried about his air supply at the moment though, not at all actually. He was more worried about what he was about to do once he found the correct house. He opened the glove compartment by banging his fist against it and pulled a map from it. He let his eyes wander across the sketched roads and colored blocks. He hated muggle things…he hated many things come to think of it.

"_Aha!_" He smiled in triumph while jabbing his finger on a small light green square printed on the map. "I've found you." He said as he switched the gears and pressed his foot on the gas petal. His eyes turned into a manic glint once he reached the old mansion.

There was a light on dimly in the top window to the right. 'That's where he must be' he thought. Draco opened the car door and took a step out onto the crooked sidewalk. He could feel his left forearm burning slightly from his bouncing energy level. He still couldn't believe what he was about to do. He supposed it was an honor.

Biting his bottom lip, he approached the wooden door of the house. It opened without a creak. Perfect.

The house, as far as he could see, was neat and smelled of the outside. Like grass and sweat. Such a boyish smell...such a Potter smell. He blinked a few times and withdrew his wand before climbing the staircase.

Not a sound of him was heard. He was like panther slowly crawling towards its prey, his eyes wide for movement, his ears perked for a sound, and his hands gripping for action. If he weren't cautious about talking he would have cursed the stairs for being so long. It was taking an infinity to reach the room with the dim light.

And he made it. He whipped the sweat falling from his forehead with the sleeve of his robe and silently, footfall after footfall, brought himself to the door at the end of the hall. There was a silver glow emitting from the bottom crack of the door and at the keyhole of the handle. That's where he was. His innocent prey was in that room, waiting patiently for him.

How sweet this moment was. He knew exactly what was going to happen, exactly what he was going to do, and exactly what Potter will never be able to control. This was Draco's moment, and he lavished every silent step across the throw rug.

There didn't seem to be any point in whipping his forehead from the sweat now that it was pouring from his scalp. He was a foot away from his destination. He could hear faint mumbles of a television box through the other side of the door. If only Potter knew what was going to happen to him, then maybe he'd stand a chance. But he didn't know. All the better for Draco.

He placed a light hand on the brass doorknob and flicked it open. The door's hinges easily turned, allowing Draco to look at his unlucky, unarmed prisoner.

Harry was lazily spread out across his mattress, wearing stripped pajama pants, slowing falling into dreamland while listening to Jeopardy when the door to his room opened wide, but gradually. He cracked his eyes open wider and lifted his head from his pillow. He flung his arm to his bedside table to retrieve his wand when he saw a shadowy figure of a man in the doorframe.

As soon as his fingertips grazed the long wand with the phoenix tail feather, a surprisingly clam voice announced, "Expelliarmus" and the wand flew to the unrecognized body.

Harry squinted through the dim light for a better look at the man, his heart pounding madly. Was this the way he was to die? After all he's gone through, he's reduced to this pitiful death? Perhaps it was just Hermione or Ron? They could be playing a nasty trick on him. Yes, that was it. That had to be it.

His thoughts weren't calmed though. Harry staggered to his feet, rubbing furiously at his eyes underneath the thick glasses. When he looked back up he saw a blur of soft blonde. Focusing his eyes further, he recognized a pair of glorious eyes. They were neither gray nor blue. He stood transfixed at the eyes until he heard, "Say goodnight Potter. For the next time you open your eyes you'll be tied to a chair in my manor."

And all became black for Harry Potter. And it would remain black until Draco could accept it.

All of it...

---

My first chapter. Expect some great things in the next! Leave a review and my next chapter will come out sooner.

Thanks for reading,   
Chelsea


	2. The Color Green

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I wish I did but J.K. Rowling deserves all the credit. Shame...  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The color green is such a morbid color. It makes you sick although, it can make you feel like a king too. For Harry, the color was making him miserable. He had been staring at a large sum of green blur for a long hour. He didn't or couldn't do anything else but stare off into the seaweed-moss swirls of paint on all four walls of the room.

---

When Draco finished eating his hard-boiled egg and buttered toast in the plush velvet chair by himself, he headed up the marble staircase. He had a wonderful sleep last night, just fantastic. All the worry he's had in the last month pulled out of his veins just because Harry Potter was safely tied up in his attic.  
  
He could picture it now: All newspapers with the headline, 'FAMOUS HARRY POTTER MISSING' or 'HAS HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED BECOME VICTORIOUS?' He could taste the sweet tears of all Potters fans crying their eyes out of their sockets already. He could feel his mouth slipping into a wide grin as he reached his attic door.  
  
After opening the small, brass handle, Draco sighed in delight. This was most definitely the best day of his life.  
  
He could see the back of the boy's head. The dark hair was more tousled than usual with sweat beads pressed against his scalp. His neck was bent awkwardly to the right; the long muscles stretched behind his ear to his collarbone and creases of light skin where the sun didn't hit were visible.  
  
One thing disturbed Draco though; Harry's arms (full of tight skin and hard muscles) were cut along the wrists from the rope Draco had tied him with. The rope had seven knots in them because Harry was a vicious fighter (even when he was out of breath like last night) and Draco had to make sure he wouldn't get away. The rope was braided roughly with bits of sharp straw fringing out along the twists. Harry left trickles of blood along these needle straw hairs, and the hairs in turn, left Harry with gently torn flesh.  
  
Draco walked around Harry to see his face and suddenly all pride in capturing his victim was drained. He had dark bruises around both closed eyes, looking like light gray eye shadow played smartly around his lashes. His high right cheekbone was cut deeply, Draco supposed that was from his own golden ring. Kneeling down, Draco examined Harry's mouth. Dry blood from his nostrils dribbled down the top lip, while the bottom one was perfectly normal.  
  
Slowly, Draco lifted Harry's chin so that his head left his shoulder. He ran his fingers across the unusually pale skin and rested them on his cold cheek. He wondered why he was doing this. It was almost like he was grateful Harry was here so he wouldn't have to be alone in his manor anymore. Like he had a friend who lived in his attic that he could visit whenever he felt like it.  
  
Then Harry moaned softly and leaned into Draco's warm touch. He licked his bottom lip and suddenly yanked hard at his wrists still tied together. Even when his eyes were still closed and his brain still unconscious, he knew he had to untie himself, he knew he had to escape.  
  
"Remarkable." Draco whispered and immediately came to his feet, leaving Harry's head to fall to his chest, pulled out his carved dragon pocketknife and cut the binding rope.  
  
When the knotted straw fell to the ground Harry gave a louder, but still exhausted moan and cracked his eyes open, blinking them to adapt to the greenness of the room.  
  
"Where am I?" His head pounded and his wrists felt like they could break and his hands would fall off and roll away. "What happened?" He started coughing to clear his throat from being so hoarse.  
  
Looking at the lost boy, Draco replied, "Where do you think you are Potter?" When he didn't answer but only lifted his head to meet eyes, he continued, "You're at my manor, Malfoy Manor. You'll only be seeing this room for a short while though."  
  
"Why?" Harry started to examine his cut hands.  
  
Becoming annoyed, "Where, what, why, stop asking questions. That's the problem with you, you're too curious. You're here because I captured you under the Dark Lords orders." Harry flicked his head up in an instant, now with renewed fire in his eyes.  
  
"Voldemort? You work for him?" He stood from the wooden chair and straitened his face to look threatening. "You're a little untrusting piece of shit. Why am I still alive then? How could you stand me enough to talk to me? Why don't you just-"  
  
"POTTER, for the love of Merlin do you think you could shut the fuck up?" Harry lips were still drawn in a firm line and his hands were still fisted but he nodded, wishing for Malfoy to continue. "You'll be here for as long as the Dark Lord wants you here--unharmed if I can help it. He wants you to be absent from the world for some time before you're killed...it will make things more tragic."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you Malfoy, but you wont have you're sweet victory, I'll be getting out." Determination leaked on every word, pride swelled the former Gryffindor's heart. He knew he'd get away, he knew he'd live through this.  
  
"Is that so? I'd like to see you try." Draco smirked and tossed his head back to get a piece of blonde hair out of his eye.  
  
Harry thought, 'did he mean to move his hips like that? Almost looked gay.' Blinking his eyes so he'd come back to reality, Harry made up his mind. Not only was he going to get out of this Malfoy Manor, he was going to get out NOW.  
  
Harry lowered his head down and ran full force strait at the unsuspecting Draco. "Holy shit Potter, get OFF!" Draco seethed, laying flat back on the floor. Harry, being very tired from last night's beating, could only manage to sit on top of Draco's stomach and pitifully knock his jaw with a cut fist. "I mean it, get the hell off of me!"  
  
With that, Draco flipped Harry onto his own back, smacking his head against the wooden floor roughly. Harry screamed through the pain. It became his priority then, instead of escaping he only wanted to give up and try to mend himself...then he'd escape later.  
  
"It's over Potter, I'll get off if you don't attack me again." Draco placed both hands on opposite sides of Harry's head and looked into his face. Harry's eyes were squinted shut, his mouth let out long gasps of air, and the back of his head bleed with feeling.  
  
"I wont." Harry breathed through his teeth. Although he didn't want to, he could feel every inch of Draco on top of himself. His groin was matched up perfectly with his, his hot breath hit is cheek, warming his wounds, opening his eyes, he met the eyes of Draco; neither blue nor gray. Then he felt it.  
  
And so did Draco. "Potter, do you mind?" Draco smirked, he knew that girls along with guys were interested in him, he was gorgeous. He could feel heat being admitted around his sensitive area, heat provided by the boy underneath him. "I didn't know you fancied men." That was a lie though.  
  
Draco then stood, and for some reason, fixed his own pants by putting his hands inside his pockets. If only Harry would have seen that...

---

It was human nature to take care of the wounded. When a soul is hurt and bleeding the onlookers only want to provide warmth and stability for the weakened. They want them to mend quickly and perfectly.  
  
Even Draco Malfoy had heart enough to clean up the bloody.  
  
"Ouch! I thought you said it wouldn't sting!" Harry bellowed while watching his wrists clear off blood emitted from Draco's wand (13 inches, Birch, Dragon Heartstring core).  
  
"Well, being 'a little untrusting piece of shit' gives me the right to lie. You said it so yourself." Draco bent his head down to the dark haired boy's wrist and started to lightly blow on the wound.  
  
This action took Harry by surprise, "It's alright, you don't have to do that. I've been though thousands worse. I was just startled before." Harry cleared his throat and turned the faucet water on after Draco moved a bit away.  
  
Draco watched as Harry splashed his face with water and rubbed at his sore eyes. It took a dozen charms to rid the bruises and now Harry returned his normal boyish looks. Even his eyes sparkled like Draco remembered they had while in Hogwarts.  
  
Harry looked to Draco who was sitting on top of the toilet seat, staring at him. "What? Do I still have cuts?" Harry looked into to mirror, examined his face by pulling his bottom eyelids down and checking the ends of his jaw line. When he found himself completely healed, he exhaled slightly and whipped his face on a green towel.  
  
Still feeling Draco's eyes bore into the back of his head, Harry gritted, "What is wrong with you? I know you're fascinated by my looks but it's rude to stare." He knew that would get to him.  
  
"Fascinated? With you? You must be joking. For your information Potter, I have a girlfriend. She's coming for dinner tomorrow evening and I expect you to help me prepare a meal for her. Actually, you don't have a choice." Draco smirked his infamous smirk and took his leave from the bathroom, Harry trailing behind.  
  
"Why aren't you worried I'll escape right now? Why aren't I tied up? You're a horrible kidnapper." Harry said to Draco's back. They seemed to be walking towards his study.  
  
"You don't understand do you?" No answer. "This plan has been devised two years ago. For two years Death Eaters have followed you around, memorized your schedule, your girlfriends, your boyfriends." Harry bit his lip. "Every day we've been secretly watching you to see if you have any weaknesses. You know what we've found out?" Draco turned around from his long strides and faced Harry.  
  
Harry, being extremely confused and molested about being followed replied, "no" and waited, almost afraid of the answer.  
  
Draco gulped, "You're lonely."  
  
Harry scrunched his brows together and looked like someone had just made the stupidest most unreasonable comment he's ever heard. "Lonely? Are you aware of how many people love me? Do you know how many people will care that I've been kidnapped? Didn't you see I had people come to my house in the last two years? They've come almost everyday."  
  
"I know all that crap." Draco said it like it didn't matter. He walked the rest of the way to his study, sat in his leather computer chair, and closed his eyes. Lightly, he rubbed his temples with both his index fingers. "But you're still lonely, you're still unhappy."  
  
"Even though you're very wrong about this whole thing, what does it have to do with the lack of security here? I can still leave even though I'm lonely!" Harry became more and more annoyed by the minute. It seemed everything Draco had said since this morning was bullshit.  
  
"Because," Draco opened his eyes and looked sternly into Harry's emeralds, "you don't have anything to go back to."  
  
Harry bit his bottom lip and didn't say anything more.  
  
"Now get out of my office. There's a guest room at the end of this hallway." Draco waved his hand carelessly to the door and pulled a stack of papers out of a manila folder with the other hand.  
  
"Alright." Harry practically whispered. He then turned the handle and waked out before hearing Draco say,  
  
"You stupid Griffindork."

---

Thaaatttsss all for now. I want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. To everyone who's reviewed. Means a lot to me.  
  
Miyahara Yuuki- Leave another review and I'll get the next chapter up!  
  
HOnEySky- No need to wait anymore. Glad you liked the first chapter. You're a sweetie.  
  
Neila- Your review was defiantly most helpful. You made me very content with it. Thank you very much!  
  
Kuroneko-Sama- I don't want you to cry!!! Thank you for saying I'm brilliant, very kind of you. Grand first review!  
  
And again, the more reviews left, the more chapters that will be put up! No reviews, no chapters.

Love you all,

Chelsea


	3. Flavor of Lust

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter. I wish I did but J.K. Rowling deserves all the credit. Shame…

-

**Lust**- **sexual desire:** the strong physical desire to have sex with somebody, usually without associated feelings of love or affection

**eagerness**great eagerness or enthusiasm for something

_the__ lust for power_

Lust. Usually followed by a stronger and more powerful word…

-

There were purple, cloudy skies, tall grass, and thousands of oak trees. Small white flowers with petals so delicate, they'd fall off as soon as touched. Draco lay under a great willow tree reading a wizarding magazine. He was wearing a white tee-shirt and kakis instead of his normal black robe. His dress shoes were kicked off and the bottoms of his white socks had mud stains. He seemed content with himself, pulling a drag from his cigarette every so often.

Another boy came up behind the tree and laid a fresh kiss on his cheek. "I've been looking for you," the boy said.

"And I've been looking for you also." Draco replied and pulled the boy down to the grass. They both smiled and grasped hands.

Then the boy leaned close to Draco's ear and whispered, "Don't let me go."

There came a long, shrill scream and the boy had vanished.

-

Draco awoke by quick sharp taps at his window. He had forgotten his dream and yanked his tired body from the warmth of his bed. He opened the lock of his window and lifted the screen to let in an enormous black owl.

"What have you got for me today, my pretty?" The owl hooted and lifted its leg for Draco to untie the parchment.

Malfoy-  
You've done your work, and now you may begin the process. I know you won't disappoint me. I have all but extreme faith in you.

Draco rolled the parchment back up and gave the owl ten Knuts. He then threw on a dress shirt and pants, a tie, and his usual robe. He combed his hair through and marched downstairs.

Once he reached the bottom of the steps he quietly tip-toed to the couch. He didn't want to disturb Harry if he was still asleep.

"Potter!" Draco screamed when he found the couch empty of any human life. "That little faggot ran away." He said to himself and ran full force to the front door, whipped it open and shouted, "I'll kill you yet Potter!" When he still didn't see the boy he began running down the sidewalk, wand in hand and ready to curse whatever strength Potter had left in him. "Potter!"

"Hey, Malfoy," Draco stopped running and turned to his house. "You'll catch your death of cold out there." Harry sat on the porch swing drinking a cup of coffee, smiling.

"You idiot!" Draco ran a hand through his hair and caught his breath. "I thought you had-"

"Left?"

"Yes, I thought you had left." Draco walked back to his manor, trying to regain his grace, and sat down next to Harry on the wooden swing.

"I thought I was too lonely to leave." Harry chided.

"That's why you haven't yet."

"Then why did you think I had?"

"I didn't." 'Does this boy want to send me to a hospital?' Draco wondered, 'is that his little plan, to make me go crazy?'

"You did so; you were all worried I had left you."

"I was not worried. I am _never_ worried."

Harry could only roll his eyes and take another sip of his coffee.

"Don't you know that coffee is bad for you?" Draco said, trying to keep composure.

"Don't you know that cigarettes are bad for you?"

"At least it's attractive."

"Oh yes, smelling like an ashtray is always a turn on."

"And yellow teeth certainly are very becoming."

"Hey, it's worked for me for years now." Harry said and messed up his dark hair more than it already was.

"And cigarettes have worked for me also."

Both boys looked at one another and laughed.

"So I suppose we're both very unhealthy but wonderfully gorgeous."

"No Potter, that's just me."

Harry pretended to look hurt. "Now you can't act like you don't find me the least bit attractive."

"I don't have to pretend." Draco replied and flashed Harry that famous smirk.

Harry set down his mug and stood from the bench. "We're going to have to live together for quite some time I'm guessing."

Draco nodded and Harry leaned to Draco's ear. "And because I'm just so devastatingly lonely you'll have to keep me company."

"I wouldn't count—"

"Shhh." Harry placed a finger over Draco's lips and sat on top of his lap. Draco lifted a steady hand and placed in on Harry's chest to push him off.

"And I'm just so lonely that I'm horny as all hell." Draco let his hand fall in shock. Harry then took advantage of this and unbuckled Draco's brass belt.

"I could lay you down and rip those expensive silks off of you and fuck you so wonderfully hard you'd scream for more." Draco suddenly couldn't feel a thing in his body. He was too focused on Harry's hot breath whispering in his ear. Harry popped off Draco's trouser button and pulled down its zipper.

"And after that I could touch every inch of you," Harry slowly and delicately reached under Draco's boxers. He was warm and throbbing lightly. Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing.

"Leaving nothing unfelt, nothing untouched." Harry began rubbing up and down, slowly at first and gradually became quicker as Draco's soft moans turned into hushed gasps. Draco couldn't believe what was happening; he didn't have time to believe it. It was all so fast and so perfect.

"I'd treat you like the little bastard you are and give you everything my body has." Harry let his eyes meet Draco's and saw a clear blue, for the first time.

Harry smiled warmly and said, "It would be wonderful. We'd both never be lonely again." He pulled his hand out of Draco's pants and pressed his lips into his.

Draco opened his eyes wide and closed his mouth tight. Harry soon pulled away.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Harry lifted a brow and stroked his hand along Draco's cheek.

Draco blinked and quickly shoved Harry's hand away. "Get the fuck off me!" Draco then sent a strong punch into Harry's nose and Harry fell hard backwards. "Don't you ever think you can touch me like that again, your filth, and I won't have you rubbing yourself all over me."

Harry whipped his bloody nose and slowly stood up. Draco rose from his chair also. Harry clenched his fist and was aiming strait for Draco's left eye but stopped short. They were no longer blue. Just grey. A metallic storming grey.

"What?" Draco said when Harry just stood there like the idiot he was.

"I-I'm sorry Draco. I won't touch you again." Harry breathed out and looked to the floor. After a long silence, Harry walked into the house.

-

Draco stood over his pot of boiling spaghetti, humming a Rolling Stones song. It was later in the day and he was expecting his girlfriend to knock on his door any second.

He hadn't seen Harry since their argument, but he could hear him walking around in his attic. Draco wondered why he hadn't stopped Harry before he had touched him. The thought that Harry Potter's hand was in his pants was truly disturbing. How could he have ever let that happen?

He wasn't gay, first of all. Second of all, he was supposed to treat Harry with the utmost distaste while he was in his house. Third and most importantly of all, it was Harry fucking Potter! Harry, the boy-who-lived; Harry, the boy who he had hated ever since the met on the Hogwarts Express; Harry, the boy who was a good-for-nothing scum bag; Harry, the boy with raven hair, deep green eyes, and soft lips…

"Goddamn it!" Draco threw the wooden spoon at his china closet.

'It was only a small crush; nothing at all.' Draco told himself, 'Every girl loved Harry Potter, so it wasn't that strange I may have a small—but only physical—crush on The Harry Potter.'

The doorbell rang.

Draco rubbed his eyes and straitened his wrinkled shirt. He returned to his cocky, stuck-up self in half a second. He was used to turning his personality almost instantly, he had practice.

He answered the door and let Cho Chang inside. He smiled, took her jacket, and asked her to sit down.

-

WOWWWW! I never thought I'd keep up with this story after the second chapter, but I'm back! I hope you all like the third chapter. I'm sorry it took about a YEAR!

If I get some nice wonderful feedback from you nice and wonderful people I'll start up a fourth chapter. I hope you enjoy!

Love you all- Chelsea


End file.
